Challenge! make malevolence to a shipgirl?
by Conscript4962
Summary: hi this my first story ...so yeah and so I got noting 'so just make malevolence to a shipgirl' and oh so 3 Venator-class so that it


********** Command & Conquer Generals: Rise of the Reds Beta Release 1.00 SWR Edition *********

***********************************  
*****Introduction and Features*****  
***********************************

***Introduction***  
Hello and thank you for downloading Rise of the Reds 1.0 SWR Edition. You must be asking why we added SWR Edition and kept the first version number. We, SWR originate from Shockwave-Mod, WarGames Zero Hour and have some of the team from the original Rise of the Reds modification. In time we eventually organized a new team and set out to re-create Rise of the Reds and dubbed it SWR Edition. In this version you will see a brand new Russian Federation faction, with overhauled gameplay elements, models, textures, particle effects and sound effects. While you may recognise the new Russain faction, we guarantee to you that every unit has been rebalanced. We hope you feel these changes as soon as you start the game.

Now lets go over a few of the features you will see in this version over what you remember from ROTR 1.0, or for you new downloaders from ZH.

***Features***  
New Faction: Russian Federation.  
Fight the Russian Federation. A nation whose history has been beset by betrayal, upheaval and economic strife. In Rise of the Reds the Russians will have some of the most expensive and powerful vehicles in the game. Infantry are cheaply trained and are most effective in numbers, their versatility with their own specializations will help you and your forces to march onward to a great victory! Upgrades are plentiful and will substantially reduce costs and increase firepower for your units and aircraft. Close helicopter support and aircraft are available, while hard to utilise fully they are invaluable in your effort to control the battlefield.

Use your tools wisely Commander, for if they are used correctly, a Russian player can and will streamroll any opponent no matter who they may be.

Updated Factions: USA and China.  
These 2 factions have been given new units, upgrades and gameplay tweaks to better prepare them for a battle with the Russian and European foes (ECA and GLA will not be available for this initial release). New units like the Chinese Twin-Fang and AH6 Little Bird will substantially enhance the gameplay elements for these factions. There are more units and upgrades to explore, learn them and use them against your foes!

New Scout System.  
We've made many gameplay tweaks but this is one of the more memorable and important changes. We've reduced the sight range for a lot of ground units to encourage the use of Scout units. These units will be available from your Command Center for minimal cost, each of them have their own unique features and will aid your advancements on the field. Use these scouts to spot for your artillery and venture into unknown territory without risking more costly forces.

New Anti-Aircraft Tier System.  
We've also changed a big deal on how aircraft should work in Rise of the Reds 1.0 SWR Edition. In this mod Jet Aircraft will have better survivability due to this change. Allow us to explain:

Tier 1:  
AA Infantry, Low Tier AA vehicle (Tunguska, Gattling Tank & Avenger). These units will be more effective against Helicopters and Helicopter Gunships. They are able to hit Fighters and Jets but are not as effective.

Tier 2:  
Heavy Anti-Air Vehicles. We've included new Anti Air units, these units are bigger and are able to take down aircraft quicker than Tier 1 units can. Units of this caliber are the Grumble, Chapparal and Twin-Fang Flak Crawler. These units are meant to take down Fighters and Bombers with ease, can take down helicopters but are not as effective due to the ammunition limits these units carry. Each of these units have a limited amount of salvos, after each salvo is shot, the unit must spend time reloading.  
With this a smart player would spam helicopters and send them towards your unit where it would not be able to take them out effectively. They can however annihilate Fighters and Jets with one or two shots, they also have incredible splash damage.

Finally Tier 3:  
Self explanatory, Fighter Jets that can engage other aircraft are your best counter against these units.

This sums up the new Anti-Aircraft Tier system. This will allow for more interesting gameplay from what you knew from Zero Hour, making aircraft deadlier and helicopters a vital role in strategy.

New Maps: We have added a plentiful amount of maps to ROTR themed around the storyline. We will add more maps as patches will become available shortly after the release. Stay tuned for more information.

AI:  
We've included new AI for every faction in Rise of the Reds, the Russians included, so you can fight it out against the computer with a new challenging level of difficulty. The new Hard Mode has been overhauled and will be a new threat to you with the new units and strategies added to the game. Players expecting a quick fight against the hard AI are in for a nasty surprise!

This sums up this version of ROTR 1.0 SWR Edition. We hope you will enjoy it as we have and stay tuned for more information on the next version as we continue to develop it!

Thanks again and stay safe!

~SWR Team

*****************************************  
*****List of Content in this Package*****  
*****************************************

ROTR_ - Installation file - The file your reading right now

******************************************************  
*****Installing, Uninstalling and playing the Mod*****  
******************************************************

***Installing***  
Blow is a step by step instruction on how to install ROTR Properly onto your zero hour installation.

-Double click on the ROTR_Beta EXE file in this archive a installation procedure should begin -Follow the instructions carefully in the installation and make sure you have patched your ZH installation to the latest version (1.04)

***Uninstalling***  
Blow is a step by step instruction on how to uninstall ROTR Properly.

-Go to your start menu.  
-In the programs area look for a folder called ROTR Public Beta -Click on the uninstall ROTR Beta icon and rise of the reds will begin uninstalling the mod

***Playing the Mod***  
Blow is a step by step instruction on how to play the mod.

-Go to your start menu.  
-In the programs area look for a folder called ROTR Public Beta -Click on any of the Start ROTR icons there are 2 different ones one which starts the game in a window and one full screen you may pick either one of these.

*****************  
*****Credits*****  
*****************

**SWR/ROTR Production Team**  
The_Hunter - Leader, Modeler, Texture Artist, 2D Artist, Sound Designer, Coder Comr4de - Co-Leader, Modeler, Texture Artist, 2D Artist, Concept Artist, Mapper AaronAsh - Co-Leader, Modeler, Texture Artist, 2D Artist, Concept Artist Rade Jovanovic - Modeler, Texture Artist, AI Scripter Mylo - Modeler, Texture Artist Nem - Mapper, Particle Expert Overdose - Lore and Descriptions

**SWR/ROTR Contributors, Former Staff and Beta Testers**  
Mathias - Sound Designer Blck - Mapper Freedom fighter - Modeler ScreamingCricket - Modeler, Texture Artist Alphaton - Modeler, Texture Artist Chrizz - Modeler, Texture Artist Coolfile - Modeler, Animator Red Army - Original founder, Mod leader Nipthecat - Mapper Liberator - Mod leader, Coder, AI Scripter DDXT301 - Texture Artist Krit - Modeler Creator - Modeler, AI Scripter, Texture Artist Grazor - Mod leader, Coder, Modeler, Animator Liamh - Texture Artist, 2D Artists Hostile - Website Coding, Web Master Thierry - Beta Testing, Website Coding Alias - Beta Testing, Texture Artist Thierry - Beta Testing, Modeler Dauth - Beta Testing, Lore and Descriptions NidMeister - Beta Testing, Mapper Revan - Beta Testing, Mapper E.V.E. - Beta Testing Stinger - Beta Testing Vidar - Beta Testing CommanderJB - Beta Testing Lizzie - Beta Testing Pav3d - Beta Testing wi-ta - Beta Testing The Dr - Beta Testing Waris - Beta Testing Rayburn - Beta Testing Razven - Beta Testing

(If I forgot to mention anybody contact us ASAP and you will be added in the list!)

And special thanks to all the other people that supported and helped this mod!  
That will be all drop a line at our forums ( . ?showforum=230) and enjoy the mod.

~SWR / ROTR Production Team 


End file.
